Misago Festival
by pui
Summary: Its the Misago Festival revisited but this time Yoshida and Sakai actually have a proper date at the festival...and so does Ike with somebody unexpected. And this time Yoshida doesnt find out sakai is a torch. Complete! sry if rushed
1. at school

Hello. Look its my first fic!...sry ifthis ficshort...or bad..or confusing cause im not really a good writer. The reason cause i like to split it into chapters...please read it...and review if u want to...i dont really care...i have nothing to do so thats y im writing stories...happy reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Shakugan No Shana anime...just this story...don't steal my story...though i doubt u are cuase its short and bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- at school**

It was the day before the Misago Festival in Japan. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes and around the age of 16 was just exiting a local market after buying lunch for school. His name was Sakai Yuji, an ordinary human being, but he's not really a human, he is a "Torch", the thing that substitutes human being after their "existence" has been eaten by monster like things called "Tomogara". So it's a "Flame Haze's" job too replace the now existence less bodies with temporally torches so the people don't get an immediate shock that a person suddenly disappeared, so instead the "Torch" gradually fades away and the people gradually forgets that person and when he/she is gone, every evidence that proved that the person ever excited would disappear. But Yuji's "Torch" wouldn't disappear because every midnight the "Torch" recharges because of something special inside of him (don't ask what). Anyways…

Sakai was wearing his school uniform; a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He walked out of the market out the automatic sliding doors

"Thank you very much!" cried the cahier to Sakai.

After he took a step to his left, he met a somewhat-cute girl with light brown hair and mahogany colored eyes that was also wearing a school uniform, from his school. It was Yoshida Kazima, a girl in love with Yuji and a girl who wanted to ask Yuji out to the festival for a long time.

"Yoshida-san" said Sakai.

'If I don't tell him now, ill never be able too tell him.' Yoshida thought in her mind. 'I'll end up regretting it forever.'

"Um…." Sakai started to say.

"Sakai-kun." Said Yoshida

"Yes!" replied Sakai straightening up.

"Tomorrow's…tomorrow's Misago Festival…" Yoshida started to say blushing and looking down on the floor. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Yoshida-san…" Sakai started to say blushing slightly. "Um…sure…I'll go."

At that point Yoshida felt relieved that he said yes or else she would've been very embarrassed. She smiled and said, "Let's go to school together". And so they did, walking side-by-side until they reached school

When they reached school, the sun was extremely bright and there were no clouds in sight. When Yoshida and Sakai entered the school gate, Yoshida ran to a boy looking like Sakai but when darker colour hair and glasses. Sakai's best friend, Ike-kun(don't know his full name)

"Good morning Ike-kun!" greeted Yoshida cheerfully.

"Good morning Yoshida-san" Ike greeted back.

Then the bell rang, _ring ring ring ring. _Yoshida skipped energetically till she reaches the entrance to the school, while Sakai and Ike was walking and talking together.

"The thing is, Yoshida asked me out to the festival." Sakai said.

"Oh really? And?" Are you going?" Asked Ike

"Yeah I am." Replied Sakai. Then a question hit him. "Hey Ike...just out of curiosity, are u going with anybody special to the festival tomorrow?" asked Sakai.

"Hmm…..I never really thought about it before" Ike replied, as they entered the school and their classroom.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_ went the bell signaling their school's lunchtime. Sakai, Yoshida, Ike, and Shana, a flame Haze with blackish purplish long hair and red eyes sat together for lunch(actually only Sakai calls her Shana because of the name of her sword that she has, but the rest of the school calls her Hirai Yukari because she tempered with everybody's mind so she can replace a girl that had disappeared as a "Torch" so she can watch over Sakai because "Tomogara" always come and try to take the special thing inside Sakai….whoops got carried of again…..anyways….) they were all talking about the festival when…. 

"Sakai-kun, I made a bento for you" (bento means lunchbox…basically with lunch inside) said Yoshida.

"Oh thanks but I bought lunch from the market this morning, but thanks anyways." Replied Sakai but Yoshida was too busy arguing with Shana to hear him.

"Bento, give me a break!" exclaimed Shana. "What he should be having is melon bread!"(Shana loves melon bread)

"Melon bread!" yelled back a now extremely scary Yoshida. "All you eat is melon bread! Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"

"In a matter of fact no...I al-…." Continued Shana, but Sakai wasn't listening anymore.

'Why do those two always argue…' thought Sakai while he was eating the lunch he bought while Ike was trying his hardest to calm the two girls down as they were getting extremely loud.

* * *

Once again sry if this fic is short...like i said i like to split it into chapters. go ahead and review if if u like...and read it if u just scrolled down here too see what i wrote...chapter 2 coming soon..i think...hope u liked it..oh and ill make it longer next time..and much much better for those people who hated it...which i think u all did... 


	2. unexpected visit

Hello! its me again. hope you like chapter 2 of my story! its longer this time! remember too read an review if you want!Enjoy

**disclaimer:** i do not own **shakugan no shana,** just this story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: unexpected visit**

After school the next day, Shana ran straight to Sakai's house because she and Sakai's mother, known as Chigusa (her name), had agreed that she would wear a yukata (special clothing that looks like a colourful robe with decorations on it that you wear to festival occasions) and surprise Sakai by showing off how beautiful she would look…according to Chigusa, obviously unaware of Sakai's date with Yoshida. So she ran past all the students and out the front gate.

While Shana was sprinting to Sakai's house, Sakai had to stay in the class after school to clean up the class with Yoshida.

"Oh Yoshida-san, about tonight, is five o'clock at the bridge okay?" Sakai asked.

"Yes, its okay." Yoshida replied.

"Okay, meet you there." Sakai said as he and Yoshida finished cleaning up the class room.

Back at Sakai's house, Shana has finished putting on the yukata with the help of Chigusa, Sakai's mother.

"Just as I thought! This design pattern looks good on you." Chigusa commented on Shana. She was wearing a red yukata with pink flowers on it. Her hair was scrunched up and she looked somewhat particularly prettier then normal. "Yu-chan will really be surprised when he comes home and sees how beautiful you are."

Shana turned around and smiled, and at that right moment Sakai entered the door.

"I'm home!" cried Sakai in a loud voice as he walked in the living room, where his mom was.

"Welcome home" said his mom as she pushes Shana in front of her as if to display her in front of Sakai.

"Whoa……is that….Shana?" Sakai asked very surprised. His mouth was litterly open from the sight he sees in front of him. "Shana…you look different…"

"Is that a good different or bad different?" Shana asked angrily.

"Well…..for one thing…you look…" Sakai began too say but decided not too.

"What do I look like?" Shana asked curiously.

"You look…..beautiful" Sakai muttered quietly while blushing slightly, but loud enough so Shana and his mom can hear.

"Aww that a nice thing too say Yu-chan." Chigusa commented.

But Shana did not agree with his mom. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed at Sakai, her cheeks going red. "How about-…" She wanted to yell something at him but couldn't find the right words to do it. So instead, she ran upstairs to Sakai's room.

"Hey wait-…" Sakai started to say, but she was already gone. "Dang…how am I going to change for the festival in there if she is in my room…?"

So Sakai ran upstairs to his room, only too see that his door was locked…from the inside! ...wait…is that even possible? So he grabbed a pin, bended it too the right size to fit the lock, and started to pick his OWN lock. After about what seemed to be eternity, he finally heard a "click" noise which signaled that his door was unlocked. "Finally" he muttered to himself.

"Oh Yu-chan, I saw your door locked and you trying to get in so I brought you our spare door key, but I see you already got it opened." His mom said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"We had a spare key…?" said Sakai in a "What the hell?" kind of tone.

"Yeah I told you yesterday remember?" replied his mom.

"Oh yeah…..anyways I gotta change for the festival, it's almost 5." Said Yuji as he entered his room only too find his window open and Shana not in the room. 'I guess Shana decided to go on the roof for some fresh air' he thought to himself as he closed to door.

"I wonder what I should wear" he said to himself as he opened his closet door with a piece of paper stuck to it labeled "Nice cloths". "Maybe I should ask Shana" he said too himself again as he walked to his open glass window. "Shana, could you come down here? I have to ask you something!" he yelled at his top of his lungs.

"What do you want?" cried a voice, definitely Shana's. She climbed down the roof and into Sakai's roof.

"Hey can you see which one of these would look good on me" he said as he pointed in his closet.

"You know there is only one piece of clothing in there?" said a deep voice that came from Shana's glowing red pendant that hangs from her neck. It was Alator; a…a…thing (what's is it called again? Also known as "Flame of Heaven")…that gave Shana her fire power when she is doing her job as a "Flame Haze" (you remember what a Flame Haze is right….you do? Good)

The clothing that was in there was dark blue all over. It was like a yukata that the girls wore…but in a boy form that they where to festivals(once again don't know the name).

"Oh yeah you're right……" Said Sakai while he was taking off his shoes. "I'm changing now so leave please."

"Yeah ok...i'll leave because I don't want too see your hairy chest." Said Shana in a serious voice.

"W-what?..I don't have a hairy chest!" said Sakai in an equally serious voice.

"Whatever" was all Shana said as she started to climb out the window.

"Wait Shana. Just one more question, do you Yoshida would like this colour? Cause as you know im going with her to the festival. You know right?" Sakai said as he started to examine the boy-yukata.

"W-what you are?" said a surprised looking Shana. No she didn't know. Nobody told her. Why haven't anybody told her? And all this time she was thinking of having an extremely fun time with Sakai for once.

"What? Nobody told you? I thought Ike-kun did. Oh well…you don't mind do you? You weren't planning to go with me right?" asked Sakai seeing the surprised look on her face.

Actually she did mind. She felt like scolding Sakai because he didn't tell her earlier, but changed her mind, along with her facial expression right away, from "What the hell!" expression to "No problem!" expression. "No, it's okay. I don't mind one bit" forcing a smile on her face which proved extremely so her smile looked like a smile and a frown at the same time. Their eyes met with each other as Sakai tried to tell what she was thinking.

After what felt like hours looking at each other, Sakai finally broke out of the trance and started a conversation. "Oh it's almost five. I promised Yoshida-san I would meet her on the bridge at five o'clock sharp. Are you sure you are okay? You look depressed." Asked a worried Sakai.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little tired." Shana lied.

"Yeah, okay" said Sakai, worried about Shana. "You're still going to the festival right? If you are go buy a candy apple. I used to always buy them when I was little. They are good."

"Yeah alright" Shana replied in a sorrowful tone as Sakai left the room and out the door. "Ugh…" Shana groaned.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alastor.

"Well…it's just that…never mind. It's nothing too worry about. As she lied on Sakai's bed sleepily. "I think I will take nap" said Shana too Alastor. 'Hopefully, when I wake up from this nightmare, me and Sakai will go together too the festival' she thought as she closed her ruby coloured eyes and fell into a deep sleep, hoping that what Sakai had said was all a bad dream.

After what seemed like hours of sleep, Shana woke up from hearing the sound of her name. "Shana! Wake up! Ike-kun is here too see you!" cried Chigusa.

"Ughhh…." Replied a Shana confused. "Wazgoingon…" groaned Shana, as she got up from the white cotton pillow she was resting her head on. She looked at the clock. 5:06. She have only been asleep for a few miutes.

"Shana Ike-kun has come to see you. Wake up!" repeated Chigusa as she forcefully yanked her arm painfully upwards. "I'll leave you two alone too talk. Have fun" she said before silently closing the wooden door trapping Shana and Ike inside the room together. Ike was the first too speak.

"Um…Yukari…I understand you don't have anybody to go to the festival with right?" asked Ike, slightly blushing. "So…I was wondering…would you like to go wiiht me?" The words hit Shana hard. "Eh…?" She thought she was still sleeping. Her eyed widened as they met Ike's own eyes. What was she going too say? She was speechless.

"Yeah okay Ike-kun…I have nothing else to do anyways" decided Shana.

"Great! Lets get going, the festival started already." Said Ike cheerfully.

So without anytime wasted, they walked out of Sakai's room and out the fromt door together. They were going to have a lot of fun together. No doubt about it.Even without Sakai.

* * *

Hey, another shapter done...sooo fast! hope you liked it! its longet htis time! **Chapter 3** coming soon too a computer screen near you! That's when the fun starts!once again ill do it as fast as i can. Hope you enjoed and review plz. 


	3. festival fun

Hello! Chapter 3 of my fic again, i ahve made it fast, homework time really wasted though! hope you enjoy and review plz!

**Disclaimer:**Do not own** Shakugan no Shana** but i do own this fic.( not charaters either)

* * *

**Chapter 3:Festival fun**

It was getting dark by the time Sakai and Yoshida reached the festival. The sky had turned to a beautiful shade of orange and the full moon was becoming more visible in the clear sky that night on the festival. A light warm breeze has began too blow, making the Cherry Blossom trees sway. There were stalls after stalls, side-by-side with at least a dozen people at each one. All the people were dressed in nice looking yukatas, all different colours and designs. Between the stalls there were giant banners of different colours and sizes and different designs. There were tons of people at the festival, all with smiles of joy on their face. Lantern after Lanterns hung before them. Golden birds were standing tall, looking graciously at the sky, like they were going to lift-off any second from now. Loud music was playing and many people were dancing in the center of the festival, where the river was. The first things Sakai did when he and Yoshida got there was look for the stall with the candy apples, but there were too many people blocking his view. Yoshida immediately noticed his desperate attempted to find the candy apple stall and got worried.

"What's wrong Sakai-kun?" Yoshida asked while admiring the scenery.

"Nothing…" Sakai lied, still desperately searching for the stall that had the candy apple. 'Where could it be?' Sakai thought. Then he saw it, it was hidden behind dozens of people that have just moved after getting their hare of the apples, hopefully they had saved enough for those two. "There it is!" Sakai exclaimed after he found the stall. "Yoshida-san, come with me please" said Sakai as he signaled Yoshida too follow.

Yoshida nodded and followed him down the stall-full road. It was hard to keep up as there were a lot of people blocking her view every step she took. At last she found Sakai at a stall. She looked up at the banner that hung at the top of the stall too see what stall it could be. "Candy Apples", that's what the banner said. After Yoshida had looked down to see if Sakai was done yet, she was greeted by a candy apple that was centimeters from colliding with her face. She gasped and took a step back, avoiding any contact with the red, sticky concoction.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" said a smiling Sakai, still holding out the red candy apple. "It's really good, trust me. I always bought one when I came with my parents when I was younger." And at those words Yoshida took the candy apple and took a small bite of it. 'He was right, it is good' thought Yoshida as she took another bite, bigger this time. Sakai also took a bite, a big bite, which covered his mouth with the sticky candy. Yoshida laughed when she saw that his mouth was dirty, which made Sakai embarrassed. His cheeks were going red, which made Yoshida feel bad for making Sakai embarrassed so she offered him a napkin which Sakai took and wiped his mouth with. "Thank you" Sakai said.

"Oh, um, no problem…um, sorry for making you feel embarrassed a moment ago" Yoshida said in a quiet, shy voice.

"It's okay, thanks for telling me I had stuff on my face…indirectly." Sakai said jokingly.

While they were eating there candy apple, they started to walk towards the center of the festival, where all the dancing and music came from. Along the way they met Sakai's mom who was in a pink yukata with flowers on it... "Hi mom" Sakai said.

"Oh, hi Yu-chan. eating a candy apple I see. Um…did you see Yukari-san anywhere by any chance? I wanted to go with her but she left for the festival already." Said Chigusa. She was about to mention Ike-kun but decided not too as it might not make Sakai unhappy. "Hi Yoshida-san, are you and Sakai going out together for the festival?" asked her mom instead, making Yoshida slightly blush.

"Um….yea…I am." Yoshida replied blushing more.

"Mom, were going to the center of the festival to have some fun. We'll tell you f we see Sha-…I mean Yukari-san" Sakai said relieved he didn't say Shana.

"Okay Yu-chan, have fun." As his mom walked away. 'Hmm…my mom acted strange…kinda' Sakai thought 'oh well maybe it was my imagination'. So he and Yoshida walked while eating their candy apple and talking together.

It was dark when Ike and Shana arrived at the festival. The night was pitch black and a full moon has replaced the sun, glowing a bright white light towards the Earth. "Ahh, we finally arrived" said Ike while he held Shana's hands, pulling her closer to the stalls of the festival. "So what do you want to do first Yukari-san?" asked Ike.

"Well…Sakai told me to try a candy apple so…"but before she finished her sentence Ike pulled her painfully hard on her arm, making her walk to the stall where they had the candy apples. Shana rubbed her arms making Ike apologize what of he did. "Hehe…sorry, I just wanted to make this one of the best nights." And at those words, Shana glared at Ike. "Hey! Don't get anything wrong here! I just wanna have fun hehehe" Ike said smiling.

"You better have or you'll be _very_ sorry" Shana warned still glaring at Ike. So they went off to buy a candy apple. Shana was the first to take a bite off the apple. 'dang this is sweet, its sooo good' Shana thought while she took another bite, which left her with left then a half of the apple left. 'Wow Yukari-san sure eats fast' Ike said while he took a small bite. After they were finished eating, Ike decided to go to the center of the festival to dance a bit. "Hey Shana, you wanna dance? It'll fun!" ask Ike.

"Sure. But you better not do anything funny Ike-kun. Or im gonna kick you're a-..." but before Shana could finish her sentence, Shana heard a familiar voice call her.

"Yukari-san!" Cried Chisuga, panting. "I finally found you two! Having a lot of fun?"

"Yup!" replied Ike.

"Not really" disagreed Shana.

"We are going to the center of the festival to dance. Want to come?" asked Ike.

"Sure I do!" replied Chigusa in a somewhat cheery voice.

So there they went, walking together to the center of the festival to dance. After they arrived, they listened the music the flute played. After a few seconds of listening, they joined and the crowd and danced. Shana, however did not dance. She was distracted by a figure that looked strangely like Sakai. She began running after it but got pulled back from behind by Ike. "What's the big idea jerk?" Shana yelled out.

"C'mon, let's dance together" replied Ike, dancing. But Shana did not start to dance. Instead she made up an excuse to go find out if that really was Sakai or not. "Um…Ike-kun, I got too…see…if I know one of the people who are playing the flute." Shana lied. "Um… sure, go ahead" replied Ike.

So Shana ran to the spot where Shana thought she thought she saw Sakai but he wasn't there anymore. _Boom_ went a firework as it exploded in to many pretty colours. "The fireworks are starting!" exclaimed Chigusa. "I know a much better spot where we can see a clearer view of it!" Chigusa said as she dragged Ike and Shana up a hill where the fireworks seem to go up as high as. "Wow!" exclaimed Shana. She had never seen anything so pretty before. But when she looked in front of her, there she saw Sakai and Yoshida with her head on his shoulder. "Sakai-…kun" She muttered to herself. Chigusa and Ike hadn't noticed him because they were still looking at the fireworks in awe.

Sakai was dancing with Yoshida once they arrived in the center of the festival. Yoshida wish this moment would never end. She was standing there dancing with Sakai. But however it did end. A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind which startled her somewhat. "Yoshida-san, the fireworks are starting soon, I know a perfect spot where we can see them" Sakai said as he started to hold Yoshida's hand and start running. They ran too a high hill where they saw the festival clearly from atop. Then a fireworks exploded before there eyes. _Boom_ went a firework as it exploded deferent colors in the sky. Slow and gradually, Yoshida lowered her head close to Sakai's right shoulder and gently placed her head there. Sakai look to his right alarmed from the sudden weight that had landed there, he saw Yoshida's head there and smiled, still looking at the fireworks in awe.

Yoshida never wanted to lift her head off Sakai's shoulder but did. All of a sudden she heard a loud call from behind her.

"SAKAI YUJI!" Cried Shana's extremely loud voice. Sakai turned around too see who that was but was greeted by Shana's scary looking eyes, Ike beside her and his mom. . "Sha-Shana?...and…Ike-kun? Together?" asked Sakai. Shana started to run towards Sakai but was stopped by Yoshida.

"Get away form him you cheater!" yelled Yoshida.

"Why should I?" Replied Shana.

"It's because…it's because…YOU LOVE SAKAI YUJI!" Yoshida yelled after she thought of nothing else to say.

"Wha…what?...you do…?" said Sakai confused of what he just heard.

"I…I do not!" replied Shana. "I don't love him! He's just…he's just…" Shana began too say but was cut off by Yoshida.

"You love him don't you? You haven't confessed to him have you?" Yoshida said, forgotten about Sakai's presence. "Well…tell him already!"

Shana was beginning too get angry. She was getting angrier and angier every second until she started to run towards Yoshida, trying too get any type of physical contact with her. But then a hand reached out just in time before Shana could do anything. "That enough" said Sakai, surprised by her actions. "I don't care if you love me or not. But I can't allow you to hurt Yoshida-san. She's with me tonight, so I can't let you hurt her." Said Sakai as he put a protective arm around Yoshida and began too walk away. _Boom_ went another colourful firework. Shana couldn't take it anymore; she was angry, but sad at the same time. "Sakai….why…" were Shana last words before tears started to stream down her eyes. She pulled on the hair tie that tied her hair tighter and made her hair fall into its normal position, straight hair, and began to run as fast as she can. She didn't know where but anywhere would be better then here.

"Yukari-san, Wait up!" Ike called after her, but she wasn't listening so he ran after her.

"Oh my" Chigusa said worried about them. _Boom_ went the last firework before everything was silent again and all you heard was the clapping and laughter of the people down below.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and review plz! once again **Chapter 4** would be on a computer screen near u as fast as i can! hope you liked it! and don't expect chapter 4 to be up tomorrow because i have school review! hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Apologies

Helo, i made chapter 4! sorry if it is short or bad grammer but i am very tired from this past week. All the homework and assignments...anyways i hope you enjoy anyways, sry if short, spelling errors or bad grammer and bad chapter overall. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Shakugan no Shana

* * *

**Chapter 4:Apologies**

Shana ran, not knowing where she was going, but something inside her kept telling her to keep running and don't stop. She just ran, her legs getting weak, about to break apart. It felt like she was running for hours. She tripped over her slippers and fell down on the concrete floor. Tears started to fall from her eyes. After about a few minutes of sobbing, she looked up to see where she ran to. All she saw were leafy trees all around her and a path way ahead of her. The trees were tall, covering the black night sky and the full moon. There were no lights on the path way. It was pitch black, except for the festival lights behind her. 'I guess I didn't go far to get here' she thought. Just then a voice behind her was calling her.

"Yukari-san!" It was Ike. He was panting from desperately trying to catch up to her. "Why did you run off that that? Asked Ike.

"None of your business!" replied Shana furiously as she was trying to wipe her tears away.

"Yukari-san if you want to find Sakai-kun, he went back to the festival. You can still catch up to him if-…" Ike started but was cut off by Shana.

"I don't care about him! I don't want to see him! Why…Why…" was all Shana said as tears once again formed in her eyes. Eyes tightly closed, she once again ran, but this time the way she came from. She couldn't take it anymore; she really _did_ want to see Yuji again. But not Yoshida. 'Why did Yuji have to go out with Yoshida-san? What's so special with her? He doesn't even know her. How can Yuji say he would go with Yoshida if he doesn't even know her well enough? He should've gone with me! He knows me way better then her. Did all the time we spent together go to waste?' Shana thought in her head. She didn't see where she was running but she knew where she was going, somehow. Eventually went back to the hill where Sakai's mom used to be standing. She was gone. Maybe to find her, maybe to find Sakai. She was panting heavily, she wanted to rest but she encouraged herself to go on.

"Yukari-san, what up!" Ike finally caught up to her. "I'm going too. I know where Sakai is anyways." Shana agreed and she started to follow him, down the hill, and back to the festival. They sped walked past the candy apple stand and ended up near the beginning of the festival. Ike stopped. He was staring straight ahead of him. Shana joined in. He was right; he did know where he was. There was Sakai, walking with Yoshida, out the festival. Shana ran straight towards him, not even thinking what might happen. She ran in front of Sakai and jumped towards him, embracing him. She caught him by surprise.

"Shana?" Sakai said, on the floor. "Get…get off me…"

"Yuji…don't leave me! I'm…I'm…I'm sorry! I don't want you to leave my side! Don't go! Please! I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking of my actions! So…so…please don't ever leave me!" Shana yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes, she didn't notice that she repeated the same word over and over again. Yoshida was shocked. 'So Yukari _does_ love Sakai-kun doesn't she. Maybe I was too had on her before. I should've left it the way it was. Now I made Yukari-san's and Sakai-kun's relationship even worse.' Yoshida thought in her head, ashamed of what she did. She was also on the floor from the impact of what Shana did. Suddenly, a hand went in front of her, offering to get her back up on her feet. It was Ike.

"Yoshida-san, need a hand?" asked Ike. Yoshida took his hand and got back up to her feet. Ike smiled at her. "Yoshida-san, are you okay?" asked Ike.

"Yeah im okay, thanks. Replied Yoshida. She noticed that he was still holding her hand tightly and quickly pulled her hands away from his, or at least tried to. Ike's grip was tight. "Ike-kun, what…" Yoshida started to say confused, but was cut off by Ike.

"Yoshida-san, I…I…I love you!" Ike said, cheeks turning red.

"What…?" said Yoshida surprised. She didn't love Ike, she loved Sakai. But she decided to leave Sakai alone since she doesn't want to ruin their relationship anymore. She wants to make Sakai happy, even if it means to make Yukari happy too. "Ike-kun, I don't actually love you, but, I guess… we can go out for the rest of the festival and forget everything later on.

"Really? Okay, fine with me" Said Ike, partially smiling. Just before they started to walk, they glanced behind them to see if Sakai was okay. After making sure he is, they left for the festival once again.

"Shana…" Sakai said half surprised before he smiled and hugged back. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you again. I was wrong too, not telling you about my date beforehand."

"It's okay, I should've reacted better." Said Shana. She was still on him and Sakai started to gasp for breath from the weight of Shana, who was on his stomach and making Sakai get lack of air.

"How bout' this, I'll make it up to you, now until the festival is finished, we will enjoy the festival together, how about that?" asked Sakai.

"Okay, it's a deal." Replied Shana as she and Sakai got up. They started to walk toward the festival once again, but this time they had a different person to have fun with.

* * *

Man did that chapter suk! and it took me so long too. anyways, sry if confusinf, leave review before you go blah blah blah...**chapter 5** coming soon, btw thats gotta be the last chapter. im runing outta ideas. hope ya enjoyed. REVIEW 


	5. You just have to wait

Hi! its my last chapter...sorry if this chapter is short or doesnt make sense. I really ran out of ideas. anyways...enjoy my last installment of 'Misago Festival'. Enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana

* * *

**Chapter 5- You Just Have To Wait**

Shana and Sakai was walking hand-in-hand toward the stall where they sold candy apples. When they received the apple and ate it, it tasted sweet as ever. '_Probably 'cause I ate a few of them already'. _Sakaithought.

Suddenly, Sakai heard achoking kind of noise. He looked look to his left, then hisright and he saw Shana bent overwith herhand over her mouth. she was throwing up.

"Shana! are you okay?"asked Sakai.

"yeah...i guess...I think i had enough of apples for the rest of tonight."replied Shana. So they decided that theyshould go dance alittle even though Shana was still feeling alittle sick. But Shana insisted.

They reached the center of the festival, where the music was the loudest and where all the dancing took place. They held hands and started to dance...very clumsily. They kept bumping into other dancers and objects. After getting a few bruises in there arms and legs both decided to stop dancing call it a day. But just before they started walking, they bvoth spotted Ike and Yoshida dancing together extremly well.

"Wow they're good dancers don't you th-..." Put before Sakai could finish his sentence, he was pulled harshly by Shana and the next thing he knew he was once again dancing ith her...forcefully.

"Think they can dance...i bet we could dance better then them right Yuji?" said Shana in an angry voice.

"Y-Yeah..." replied Sakai.

They started to dance better then ever before, almost better then Ike and Yoshida. Soon Ike noticed that Sakai and Shana was dancing incredibly nicely. telling himself that he can do better, he started to dance faster and fasteruntil Yoshida was almost being dragged.

"I-Ike-kun...What are you doing?" asked Yoshida in a nervous voice. Then she niticed that Ike was looking behind her. She decied to look too and when she did, she saw Sakai and Shana dancing extremly well. Then she looked at Ike and yanked her hand away with as much force as she can do. "Stop this Ike-kun! Just because tehy could dance well doesnt mean that you have to dance well too. I had enough of this night, im going home." and she started to walk home.

"Wait...Yoshida-san!" said Ike while he started to chase after Yoshdia.

"Yes! we beat them!" exclaimed Shana

"R-r-right..." replied Sakai, exhausted.

After, they decided to really call it a night. They started to walk home.

"So you think tonight was fun?" asked Sakai

"It wasn't THAT fun. Thoguh i gotta say, it wasn't bad either." replied Shana

"Glad to hear it"

They walked a bit farther when Shana had an idea.'_I have to tell Yuji i love him, or else i may never tell him again.'_

"Um...Yuji..." said Shana.

"Yeah?"

"I...um...I l-lo-" started Shana,but she was cut off by Yuji's mom.

"Hi! you guys back? did you ahve fun?" asked Chigusa.

"Yeah, it was great." replied Sakai. "Didn't you want to tell me something Shana? how bout you tell me in my room?" asked Sakai.

"um...no thanks, I'll tell you another time." replied Shana.

"What? but why? c'mon" whined Sakai.

"You would just have to wait...hehe" said Shana. _'Oh well. i could always tell him anotehr time...there's always tomorow. And besides, i think him and i had already had enough to deal with today already.'_ thoguht Shana,as she took a final look into the night sky before she entered Sakai's house.

"Good night Shana" said Sakai, getting ready to sleep.

"Night" replied Shana.

"Are you sure you dont want to tell me?" asked Sakai for the hundreth time

"I told you Yuji, you just have to wait" said Shana, smiling .

THE END

* * *

There im done...finally. No more words to say. Seeya next time! REVIEW...please...bye! 


End file.
